Autonomous vehicles have been introduced in recent times that facilitate driving of a vehicle without the assistance of a driver present in the vehicle. A controller present in such an autonomous vehicle may be configured to drive the vehicle at a particular speed on a road. However, there are challenges when the conditions on the road are variable and contain patches of segments having roughness conditions. In such scenarios, the speed of the vehicle may be required to be controlled by the controller depending on the variance of the road conditions in the patches of segments.
Efforts have been made in the past in order to sense vibrations caused to the vehicle and accordingly set the speed of the vehicle to a predefined threshold value in order to avoid jerk to the vehicle. However, such configuration of the speed the vehicle may not be useful since not all segments of the road may have roughness conditions or smooth conditions. Further, setting the speed of the vehicle to the predefined threshold value may create a challenge in ensuring safety to passengers inside the vehicle, as roughness of the road may vary from one segment to the other, and hence the speed may have to be reduced in order to avoid havoc or damage to the passengers.